


Fanfictions are too good to be true ... or aren't they?

by junheeschoice



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: F/M, Homophobic Language, Light Angst, M/M, Minhyuk compares his love life to K-Pop ships, making out and parties, side ships are only talked about
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 02:47:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8186431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junheeschoice/pseuds/junheeschoice
Summary: Minhyuk is in love with Bin and wishes that his life could be like a Jikook/ Junhao / Hanjoo fanfiction.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I wrote this in the middle of the night and got the inspiration while reading a Soonhui fic. I was wondering how the hell everyone is gay in fanfictions, especially in a country like South Korea so I started writing and somehow ended up with this RockBin mess.  
> I hope you like the story anyways.

I always wanted to know why fanfiction described life the way it does. No matter the situation of a person, it always ends up well. Of course, that's what the people want to read unless they sign up for the angst and want to cry for hours when the two protagonists kill themselves at the end... not that I ever did that. But I always wondered why life couldn't be the way it is in fanfictions.

In gay fanfiction, you always have the two protagonists, the couple that's gonna end up together. But it's always too easy. Even if the other one is a bad boy, a nerd, a rebel, depressed, popular or straight, they end up together anyways. There isn't a fanfiction that just talks about how a guy fell in love with someone, a someone that's not gay and will never be gay. 

That someone either always finds out that he is indeed gay or bi or pan or what the ever loving fluff he wants to be or the initial guy finds another person. This also annoys me, why are all the people in schools always gay? In an Asian country that still doesn't really accept gay couples? 

How is that realistic?

I started reading fanfiction a few years ago when I got into K-Pop boygroups and also after discovering that I was gay. At first I started with Korean fics but those weren't really satisfying so I studied harder in English and tried to read English ones. They're good without question but they made my life a little more depressing.

I am a gay, ballet dancing guy in high school with a crush on the basketball team captain. Couldn't be more cliché right? It seems like that's just taken out of a Jikook fanfic. Sadly my life isn't that pleasant as in those fanfictions. 

Jimin would be running through that hallway and suddenly Jungkook would bump into him so that all of his papers fall down.

The basketball captain would rush to the ballet dancer and help him collect his things. Suddenly they would make eye contact. Just stare at each other's eyes for a short time until both are embarrassed and Jungkook would be pulled away by his friends.  
Even if Jungkook never thought about boys that way, he would find his thoughts wander to the cute boy who looked up at him. He would find the studio where Jimin practices his dance and would secretly watch him star struck.  
Jimin would notice and confront the boy who would deny everything but in the end everything would be fine. 

How I wish my life was like this. I may be a ballet dancer but I am not really that cute like a Jimin in an oversized sweater with the sleeves covering his hands. I'm just Minhyuk. Park Minhyuk. The weird boy who wanted to learn ballet when he was four, whose parents always despised that hobby and made him learn taekwondo. To be honest, I like taekwondo and almost love it as much as dancing. Taekwondo makes me feel stronger. I can't really be bullied for loving ballet because if anyone said a thing, I'd knock them out faster than they can say kimchi. And anyways, I also learned different styles of dance. 

On the other hand, I'd like someone who protects me. After learning that I'm gay, I also noticed that I'm a total bottom. I don't want to be the big spoon, I want to be the one that's being held, I want to be the one who wears his big sweaters and whose boyfriend stands up for him. My personality sometimes reminds me of fanfic Minghao from Seventeen. Skilled in martial arts but still the one that's smothered in love by Jun. 

And I also found the person I'd like to be my Jun. His name is Moon Bin and like I said before, he's the captain of the basketball team. He's taller than me and trained, yet he has those beautiful eyes that make me feel like I'm drowning, this fluffy brown hair that I'd love to run my fingers through and that charming smile that reminds me of a kitten and a puppy at the same time. He's literally perfect, except for one thing. He's straight as hell.  
He's basically as straight as a metal pole like those who strippers u- wait my mind went in the wrong direction. Anyways, he's couldn't be less straight and even if he was the least bit interested in boys, he'd choose his best friend Dongmin over someone like me every day. 

I mean, I tried to make a fanfiction-like situation happen but he just completely ignores me or tells me that he doesn't talk to "faggots" which is actually contradicting since he did talk to tell me that but that's not really the point right now.  
I fell in love with a straight boy and there's no happy end in sight. Not even another gay guy that I could fall in love with and live happily ever after with. Sanha tells me to forget about him and carry on but it's not him in this mess right? He's happy with Yoojung so he can't even imagine how I feel. 

And how can you forget about Moon Bin? 

\-----------------------------------------

Everything changed when Sanha suddenly got the idea to go to Park Jinwoo's birthday party. Park Jinwoo was a senior and the school president. A party at his house would mean lots of alcohol even if Jinwoo was a huge fluffball. I didn't want to come because neither drinking nor parties are my idea of a nice Saturday evening but Sanha told me to live a little. Easy to say when you can just go off and make out with your girlfriend as soon as the party starts and leave your gay friend alone in a horde of horny, but straight teenagers. 

I just wanted to go home. 

After some time of just watching people do stupid things, I ended up in the corner of the living room. The music was loud and BTS was blaring out of the speakers. If this was a BTS fanfiction, Jimin would be on the dance floor now, swiveling his hips until a certain Jungkook comes up behind him. But I'm not Jimin.

I just sat on the floor and watched a girl in a way too short miniskirt and revealing top grinding on Bin. Disgusting. Yet I couldn't take my eyes off the scene. Even if I hated the way, how that girl was just throwing herself at Bin with no shame, I wished I could be her. 

"How long are you gonna stare at him?" A voice suddenly interrupted my thoughts. I looked next to me to see a black haired boy, probably around two years older. I had never seen him before, he must be from another school.

"I'm Chittaphon but please call me Ten. I'm new here but I couldn't help but notice how you stare at the brown haired guy over there," he continued, a slight accent noticeable. 

"You should talk to him." 

"He doesn't even really acknowledge my existence. I'm only the 'faggot'," I replied.

"Well then he's missing out, you're cute," he winked at me while I choked on my coke. 

"I'm not cute," I mumbled back.

"You sure are but I'm not one to flirt with a guy who's clearing into someone else. I could help you make him notice you though."

"How?" 

"You're a dancer, right?" I was surprised, how the heck did he kn- "You haven't sat still since you sat down over there and kept moving your body to the music. I recognize a good dancer when I see one, so how about you and I go over there and dance and grab a bit of his attention?"

"It won't work, this isn't a fanfiction" He chuckled.

"Stop being pessimistic and just imagine it is a fanfiction. I'm Xero who's trying to help you, Hansol, to get Byungjoo's attention."

"Topp Dogg? Good choice." I smiled and Ten took my hand and helped me up. He led me through the masses of people to the middle of the dance floor. The older boy was an amazing dancer and let the music take over his body until he was one with it. Instead of feeling intimidated by it, I let loose and did the same as him until we were both dancing to the songs we heard. We didn't even notice how the crowd formed a circle for us and started watching our every moves, we just didn't care. It was the most fun I had in a while.

Ten suddenly whispered in my ear that Bin was staring. I searched for him in the crowd and locked eyes with him for a short time. He looked pretty shocked, probably surprised that the 'faggot' could dance that well.  
We covered several K-Pop songs, if girl group or boy group, we didn't really care and the crowd kept cheering us on. I had my eyes locked on Bin the whole time and I could see him swallow once in a while, not sure if that was a good sign. 

After a while, we stopped too exhausted to carry on. 

"I just noticed that I never caught your name," Ten said while we were walking to the kitchen. 

"I'm Minhyuk"

"Well Minhyuk, I was right, you are a great dancer. Plus you're gay and like fanfictions, we should totally become friends. Here's my number," he said, slipped a piece of paper in the pocket of my pants and then left. 

"Don't message him back," I suddenly heard a voice behind me. It was Bin who was now slowly approaching me.

"Why shouldn't I? He's nice to me and understands me."

"Just don't." He came closer while I stepped away from him until my back hit the wall.

"I don't see why I should listen to you." By now, his body was caging me against the wall and he was staring in my eyes with a hint of anger.

"Because- because he's gay," he replied. 

"Well I thought we established years ago that I'm gay too, why shouldn't I message another gay guy? He's the first one that I met here."

"You know that you're pretty feisty for the shy ballet dancer." 

"You know that you're pretty much an asshole for being the most popular guy in our school." Suddenly Bin pushed my shoulders into the wall with his hands.

"You're so frustrating, Minhyuk."

"Well what do you want from me then?"

"I fucking want to kiss you, that's what I want," he growled.

"Then why don't you just do it?" I screamed back, obviously done with his shit.

Suddenly he smashed his lips into mine. Even if the kiss was anything but gentle, it made my mind go fuzzy. His hands ran down my sides from my shoulders to my waist while he still kissed me. I kissed back and slowly settled for wrapping my arms around his neck. His lips were soft and he had a really alluring scent around him, I wondered what cologne he used. He pinched my sides and I gasped as he inserted his tongue into my mouth. 

He were fully making out now and I felt like I was in heaven. Moon Bin, the guy who I had been pining after for months was kissing me while pushing me into a wall. I almost had a fanboy attack because of how strong he was.  
After some time, we had to separate because we kind of needed to breathe. 

"What was that?" I asked. Why the hell did he suddenly want to kiss me when he made fun of my sexuality just a few days back? 

"You're irresistible. I am straight but you just make me feel weird things and when you danced like that while looking straight at me, I couldn't handle it anymore and needed to do this. Sorry."

"It's fine that actually was Ten's goal when he convinced me to do this, I normally would have never went out and danced like that in between all those people." 

"Wait, he convinced you?"

"Yeah he saw me staring at you so he wanted to do something for me to grab your attention"

"Oh damn and I just want all possessive over you" Bin said sheepishly and scratched his neck.

"Don't worry, I liked it," I assured him and gave him a smile. 

"You're cute" 

"Only cute?" 

"Fine, you're also hot"

With that I laughed at him and connected our lips again. We spend the rest of the party together and exchanged numbers until I had to head home again.  
I washed up and slipped into my bed when I got two messages.

From: Binnie

I'm sorry for all the insults that I've thrown at you over the years. I like you a lot <3 Sleep well. 

From: Ten

I take it that my mission was a success? Good luck with Bin ;) 

That night I fell asleep with a smile. Maybe fanfictions weren't so unrealistic after all.


End file.
